Shogi
by Stokrot
Summary: Aizen pozbył się go. Odesłał do Oddziału Czwartego, bo okazał się za słaby dla jego celów. To ty go stamtąd zabrałeś, Gin…" - czyli jak Kira został porucznikiem Oddziału Trzeciego. Dedykowane Clio za cierpliwe znoszenie moich humorów przy tworzeniu.


**Shogi**

Ręka trzymająca pion zamarła w pół ruchu, zawisła nad planszą.

— On? Jesteś tego pewien?

_Uśmiech. Pamiętaj o uśmiechu._

— Najzupełniej, kapitanie Aizen.

Zmarszczone brwi, nieodgadnione spojrzenie zza okularów. Okularów, które zawsze były tylko maską.

Ruch.

— Dość… interesująca decyzja.

_Uśmiechaj się. Niech widzi tylko twój uśmiech._

Ruch.

— Czyżbyś jej nie pochwalał, kapitanie?

Chwila ciszy. W szkłach, otoczonych rogowymi oprawkami, odbijały się refleksy przedwieczornego słońca. Sousuke Aizen wyglądał jak kwintesencja tego, kim nigdy nie był — szlachetny, dobrotliwy przywódca, zatroskany o dobro Soul Society.

Ruch.

— Cóż… wydaje mi się, że mogłeś lepiej przemyśleć swój wybór… Gin.

_Mogłem? Może mogłem… Ale chcę go mieć przy sobie. Potrzebuję go. Nie jako marionetki, nie jako pionka w twojej misternej grze o władzę, bardziej skomplikowanej niż ta rozgrywka shogi. Ale ty i tak tego nie zrozumiesz, Aizen. Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest więź między ludźmi…_

„_Możesz spotkać ludzi i możesz się radować."_

Ruch. Uśmiech. I beztroski, niefrasobliwy ton.

— Proszę wybaczyć, kapitanie Aizen. Długie rozmyślania zawsze mnie nudziły.

Kolejny czerwonawy odblask w szkłach okularów. Ruch.

— Dlatego wolałbym, byś najpierw się mnie poradził, Gin. To… ważne.

— Wiem, kapitanie Aizen. I zapewniam, że nijak nie zaszkodzi to… naszym… celom.

Ruch, uśmiech jeszcze szerszy niż przedtem. Miał przewagę.

Aizen przyjrzał się planszy z namysłem.

— Widzę, że lubisz… ryzykowne posunięcia? — zagadnął, zbijając jeden z pionów Gina.

„_Możesz stracić ludzi i możesz cierpieć."_

— Nie aż tak ryzykowne, jak mogłoby się wydawać — odparł. Jedna z lanc Aizena trafiła właśnie w jego posiadanie. — Nie sądzę, by mały Izuru był aż tak złym wyborem…

_Nie chcę go stracić. Nie chcę. Wiem, że kiedyś i tak mnie to czeka, ale nie chcę o tym myśleć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz tylko chcę go przy sobie, jako mojego porucznika… Jego i nikogo innego. _

— Na jakiej podstawie to wnioskujesz, Gin…? — Maska uprzejmego zainteresowania na twarzy Sousuke Aizena mogłaby zmylić każdego — chyba że ktoś, jak Gin Ichimaru, od zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z jej istnienia. — Zakładam, że twoja decyzja nie wynika li i jedynie ze zwykłego kaprysu…

— Gdzieżbym śmiał, kapitanie Aizen — _Znam twoją twarz, Aizen. __Także tę, której nie chcesz pokazać nawet swoim sojusznikom. __Nie zwiedziesz mnie._ — Ośmielam się wszak twierdzić, że Izuru ma odpowiedni potencjał…

Badawcze spojrzenie. Aizen wsparł podbródek na dłoni.

— By zostać twoim porucznikiem, Gin?

Uśmiech. Bardziej przewrotny niż wcześniej.

— By być dla nas przydatnym, kapitanie Aizen.

— Powiedziałbym… — ruch, uniesione wysoko brwi — że obecna sytuacja jest dla nas… najkorzystniejsza. Czyżbyś dostrzegł coś, czego nie zauważyłem, Gin?

_Uważaj. Bądź enigmą. Uśmiechaj się. _

— Nigdy nie posunąłbym się do tak śmiałego stwierdzenia, kapitanie Aizen.

— W takim razie obawiam się, że go przeceniasz, Gin. Długi czas przyglądałem mu się uważnie…. Prawdę mówiąc, wątpię, byśmy mieli z niego jakikolwiek pożytek… Oddział Czwarty to dla Kiry-kun idealne miejsce.

_O tak. Idealne by go upokorzyć. I całkowicie złamać. Do tego zmierzasz, prawda, Aizen? Chciałeś pozbyć się Izuru tak, jak pozbyłeś się Abaraia, ale nie wystarczy ci, że go odesłałeś… Chcesz go pogrążyć… czy dlatego, że nigdy nie był w ciebie zapatrzony tak, jak Hinamori-kun?_

_Czyżbyś się bał, Aizen? _

_Gdyby tam został, mógłby ratować życie, zamiast je odbierać. Ale byłby nikim — jestem pewien, że zadbałbyś o to. _

_Widziałem jego oczy, Aizen. Oczy pełne zawiedzionej nadziei. Nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić. Dlatego zaraz wypowiem te wszystkie podłości, te wszystkie niskie, okrutne słowa… Odrę go przed tobą z zalet, umniejszę zasługi, wyśmieję umiejętności, wskazując tylko te cechy, które mogą ci się okazać przydatne. Powiem to wszystko… i znienawidzę się za to, ale przynajmniej zdołam uchronić go przed tobą._

_A potem… będę żył nadzieją, że kiedyś zdoła mi to wybaczyć._

_Przepraszam, Izuru…_

Ruch.

- Jak zawsze jestem pod wrażeniem pańskiej przenikliwości, kapitanie Aizen. Jednak, za pozwoleniem — ruch, kolejna przewaga — wydaje mi się, że przeniesienie Izuru było odrobinę… zbyt pochopne.

_Uważaj, Gin. Liczy się każde słowo._

Przymrużone oczy, czerwony odblask słońca na planszy do gry. Nagły chłód — choć może był to tylko powiew wieczornego wiatru.

Ruch.

Uśmiech. Mylący bardziej niż wszystkie dotychczasowe uśmiechy Gina Ichimaru, świeżo mianowanego kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego Gotei13.

— Proszę wybaczyć mi śmiałość, kapitanie Aizen… Żadną miarą nie chciałbym negować pańskich decyzji... ale być może nie ma pan pełnego obrazu sytuacji.

Aizen zmarszczył brwi.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Gin?

— Cóż… Ćmy… zawsze ciągnie do światła.

_Chcę być dla ciebie światłem, Izuru. Nie chcę, byś w nim spłonął._

Ruch. Uniesione pytająco brwi Aizena.

— Sugerujesz, że jest do ciebie… przywiązany?

— Ośmielam się twierdzić, że tak, kapitanie Aizen.

Półuśmiech. Odblask słońca w szkłach okularów.

— Cóż nam po jednej ćmie krążącej wokół płomienia…?

_Uśmiech. Niech podąża za tobą krok w krok._

— Ćma nie odleci, kapitanie Aizen… Nie odleci, póki płomień nie zgaśnie lub sama w nim nie spłonie. Izuru będzie nam lojalny. To bardzo grzeczny i układny chłopiec. Nie odmówi; szczególnie jeśli ja go o to poproszę.

Ruch.

— Skąd ta pewność, Gin?

— Zawdzięcza mi życie, kapitanie. Myślę, że to wystarczy aż nadto, aby go… zjednać.

Ruch. Sceptyczne skrzywienie ust.

— Wciąż nie pojmuję, jakie moglibyśmy mieć korzyści… z kogoś aż tak pozbawionego kręgosłupa.

— To wszak zaleta, kapitanie. — _Uśmiechaj się. Spraw, by uwierzył, że cię to bawi._ — To pozwala nam wykluczyć wszelkie próby buntu czy protestu z jego strony. Niepotrzebny nam drugi Abarai-kun, prawda, kapitanie Aizen?

— To nie ulega kwestii, Gin. Zważ jednak, że Abarai-kun wykazywał przy tym znacznie więcej… entuzjazmu.

— Och, Izuru potrafi być bardzo zaangażowany. Potrzeba mu tylko odpowiedniego bodźca.

— Jak choćby?

— Wystarczy, by poczuł się choć trochę ważny… Wystarczy, by czuł, że ma dla kogoś znaczenie… a spełni każdy nasz rozkaz.

_Lojalność jest twoją siłą, Izuru. Oby nie stała się twoim przekleństwem…_

Powątpiewające spojrzenie Sousuke Aizena.

— Każdy?

— Każdy, kapitanie. On jest jak bluszcz — potrzebuje podpory, na której mógłby się oprzeć. Jeśli tylko mu ją damy… zyskamy oddanego sprzymierzeńca.

Badawcze spojrzenie. Aizen nieznacznie przechylił głowę w bok.

— I właśnie ty, Gin, byłbyś gotów nią zostać? To nadspodziewanie… wspaniałomyślne z twojej strony.

_Słuchaj, Gin. Słuchaj uważnie i nie daj się podejść. _

— Robię tylko to, co wydaje się najkorzystniejsze dla naszych planów — ruch, teatralnie urażony ton. — Czyżby sugerował pan, że jest inaczej, kapitanie Aizen?

Nieznacznie uniesiona brew. Półuśmiech. Ruch.

— A jeśli tak, Gin?

Ruch.

_Nie ze mną takie sztuczki, Aizen. Znam cię na wylot, __podczas, gdy mojej twarzy nigdy nie zobaczysz. Chyba, że sam zechcę zdjąć maskę. _

— Byłbym wówczas niepocieszony brakiem pańskiego zaufania, kapitanie Aizen.

Cichy śmiech, niemalże przyprawiający o mdłości. Ruch.

— Bez obaw, Gin… Wiem, że nie posuniesz się do niczego, co mogłoby przynieść uszczerbek moim planom. Jesteś na to zbyt inteligentny…

_Nie ufasz nikomu, Aizen. Nawet nam. Ale nie dam ci podstaw do podejrzeń. _

_Najbardziej boli niespodziewana zdrada._

Ruch. Przymilnie przewrotny uśmiech.

— Miło mi to słyszeć, kapitanie Aizen.

— Miło widzieć, że wykazujesz się inicjatywą, Gin. Ale… sądzisz, że podoła obowiązkom porucznika? Jeśli ma zyskać choćby pozory autorytetu… nie wydaje ci się, że zanadto brak mu wiary w siebie?

_Gardzisz nim__, Aizen. Masz za słabego, nic nie wartego tchórza, godnego co najwyżej upokarzającego jego umiejętności miejsca w Oddziale Czwartym. __Popełniasz poważny błąd. _

_Izuru ma potencjał, którego ty nie dostrzegasz. __Ma zdolności, których ty mu odmawiasz. Jest ambitny i chce udowodnić, że potrafi dorównać tym, którzy stoją wyżej od niego. Nie przed tobą. Nawet nie przede mną — ale przede wszystkim przed sobą samym. Jedyne, czego mu brak, to pewność siebie… to wiara we własne możliwości — a ja chcę dać mu tę wiarę. Tylko i aż tyle. _

„_Możesz __dowodzić ludźmi i możesz im służyć."_

— Tym lepiej dla nas, kapitanie Aizen. Im bardziej będzie się czuł niepewny swego stanowiska, tym mocniej go to z nami zwiąże. Im bardziej będzie się obwiniał za swój domniemany brak kompetencji… tym łatwiej będzie nam nim kierować i skłaniać do większych wysiłków.

Kolejny wymowny półuśmiech.

— A ty, Gin… — ruch — będziesz dlań cierpliwym, wyrozumiałym zwierzchnikiem…

_Wiem, czego oczekujesz, Aizen. Chcesz, bym__ go od siebie uzależnił… by ufał mi bezgranicznie i z każdą, nawet najmniejszą sprawą zwracał się do mnie o radę… aż pozbawię go własnej woli na tyle, że jego decyzje staną się moimi — i zarazem twoimi. Chcesz, bym stał się dla niego bogiem i wyrocznią — ale nie zrobię tego, Aizen. Stokroć wolę, by wątpił, by miał podejrzenia — wtedy będę miał pewność, że nadal jest sobą i że — jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność — da sobie radę sam._

_Widziałem, co zrobiłeś z Hinamori-kun__, Aizen. Widziałem i niech mnie piekło pochłonie, jeśli kiedykolwiek skażę Izuru na podobny los._

Ruch.

— W tym względzie jeszcze wiele mi do pana brakuje, kapitanie Aizen.

Zadowolony uśmiech Sousuke Aizena.

— Bez wątpienia, Gin. Jednak co do twojej decyzji… — ruch, zawieszenie głosu. Chwila ciszy, przerywanej jedynie graniem cykad.

_Wiem, o czym myślisz, Aizen. __Wydaje ci się, że mnie przejrzałeś… że znasz moje motywy._

_Pozwolę ci w to wierzyć__._

— Niech będzie, Gin… Co prawda, wciąż nie jestem przekonany co do tego wyboru, ale… zważywszy twoje dotychczasowe zasługi… jestem gotów wyrazić zgodę. Jeśli ma ci to sprawić… przyjemność…

Nacisk na ostatnim słowie, znaczące, na poły rozbawione spojrzenie.

_Brawo, Gin. Chwycił przynętę._

Ruch. Czas na ostatni argument.

— Widzę, że nic się przed panem nie ukryje, kapitanie Aizen — uśmiech, psotnie przepraszający ton. — W rzeczy samej… ma pan rację. Izuru… jest tak uroczo niewinny, że nie mogę się oprzeć pokusie, aby…

— Wystarczy, Gin — zdecydowany ruch dłonią. — Oszczędź mi… szczegółów. I… jeszcze jedno, Gin. Nie próbuj mnie więcej oszukać. Jesteś sprytny… ale nie aż tak…

_Uśmiech__. Uśmiechaj się, choćbyś czuł jedynie gorycz i pogardę. Ależ z ciebie łajdak, Ginie Ichimaru…_

— Cokolwiek pan rozkaże, kapitanie Aizen.

Rzut oka na planszę. Remis?

— Remis — potwierdził Sousuke Aizen, podążając za jego wzrokiem. — Ciekawe… podobno nieczęsto się zdarzają. Chociaż… — uważniejsze spojrzenie, zmarszczenie brwi — miałeś szansę, by wygrać tę partię, Gin.

Uprzejme zdziwienie.

— Doprawdy, kapitanie?

— W rzeczy samej, Gin. Gdybyś kilka ruchów temu poświęcił jeden z pionków zamiast srebrnego generała, obawiam się, że nie zdołałbym wygrać.

Gin baczniej przyjrzał się planszy. Szczęśliwie obecny układ jego figur — król, kilka pionków i samotny złoty generał — wyglądał całkowicie przypadkowo.

— Ponadto… — ciągnął Aizen — muszę powiedzieć, że fascynuje mnie twoja strategia. Masz zastraszającą skłonność do całkowicie nielogicznych posunięć… a jednak za każdym razem udaje ci się cało wyjść z opresji.

Rozbrajający uśmiech.

— Kwestia szczęścia, kapitanie Aizen. Wie pan, że nie jestem wybitnym taktykiem. Kieruję się raczej… wyobraźnią.

— Interesujące… — Aizen obrócił w palcach jeden z pionów. Zamyślony uśmiech. — W takim razie… pozwolisz, że udzielę ci rady, Gin.

— Zamieniam się w słuch, kapitanie Aizen.

— Widzisz, Gin… pionki służą do tego, by je wykorzystywać — i poświęcać, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Nie możesz cały czas folgować swoim zachciankom…

Uśmiech. Zwodniczo skruszony ton.

— Jak zwykle ma pan rację, kapitanie. Wygląda na to, że muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć…

— Chętnie znów udzielę ci lekcji, Gin — doskonale przyjazne spojrzenie zza okularów w rogowych oprawkach. — O ile oczywiście znajdziesz dość czasu wśród swoich nowych obowiązków…

_Uśmiech. Nie zapominaj o uśmiechu._

— Dla pana zawsze, kapitanie Aizen — Gin złożył planszę, zebrał piony do drewnianego pudełka, wsunął jedno i drugie za pazuchę. Podniósł się. — Ale teraz… proszę mi wybaczyć. Jak sam pan zauważył, Oddział Trzeci czeka.

Skinienie głowy. I fałszywie dobrotliwy uśmiech.

— Nie pozwól, bym cię zatrzymywał.

Gin ruszył ku wyjściu. Odsuwał właśnie drzwi, gdy po raz kolejny dobiegł go głos Aizena.

— Życzysz sobie, bym powiadomił kapitan Unohanę o twoim… postanowieniu?

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, obejrzał przez ramię.

— Jestem zaszczycony pańską propozycją, kapitanie Aizen… ale, za pozwoleniem… chciałbym sam go o tym poinformować.

— Oczywiście, Gin — kolejny pozornie serdeczny uśmiech. — Niech widzi w tobie swego… wybawcę. Tymczasem… dobrej nocy, Gin.

_Nawet pionek może zamatować króla. Błuszcz może zdusić nawet najpotężniejsze drzewo. Decyzja jednego człowieka może zadecydować o losach wojny._

_To błąd, Aizen. Popełniasz błąd, lekceważąc Izuru._

Przestąpił próg.

— Dobrej nocy, kapitanie Aizen.

Stuknęły zasuwane drzwi, Gin wyszedł na drewniany krużganek okalający siedzibę Oddziału Piątego. Słońce już zaszło, jedynie na zachodzie horyzont płonął jeszcze czerwienią. Na ciemniejące niebo wspinał się powoli blady rogalik księżyca w ostatniej kwadrze.

Gin ichimaru odetchnął głęboko wonnym, wieczornym powietrzem. Czuł, jak opada z niego napięcie ostatnich kilku godzin. Już dawno tak nie ryzykował.

_Dałeś się zwieść, Aizen. __Pozwoliłem ci uwierzyć, że mnie rozgryzłeś, że rozszyfrowałeś moje motywy… a ty, przy całej swej przenikliwości, połknąłeś haczyk… Dałeś się nabrać, usiłując przejrzeć moje argumenty, szukając drugiego dna mojej gry w shogi…_

Zacisnął mocniej palce na trzymanej w ręku drewnianej kostce.

_Uwierzyłeś__, że Izuru jest dla mnie tylko pionkiem._

Popatrzył na księżyc, po czym, używając shunpo, przeniósł się na jeden z okolicznych dachów. Chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od Sousuke Aizena i kwater Oddziału Piątego, które teraz budziły w nim jedynie jak najgorsze odczucia.

Niebo ciemniało powoli. Gin rozejrzał się — i stwierdził, że pod stopami ma ni mniej, ni więcej a koszary Oddziału Czwartego. Gdyby chciał, mógłby złożyć Izuru niespodziewaną wizytę jeszcze tego wieczoru…

Otworzył dłoń, przyglądając się spoczywającej na niej figurze. Westchnął, przymykając oczy — a uśmiech po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru zniknął z jego twarzy.

_Mógłbym go uczynić swoim narzędziem — tak __jak ty i Genryuusai Yamamoto uczyniliście mnie swoim. Mógłbym — ale nie chcę tego. Nie chcę, by stał się kolejnym niczego nieświadomym pionkiem w tej grze, by jego lojalność przyniosła mu tylko ból i cierpienie. Nie chcę— a jednak boję się, że nie zdołam go przed tym uchronić. Ale póki to jeszcze możliwe, chcę mu się odwdzięczyć… odpłacić choćby odrobiną radości za światło, ciepło i pocieszenie. _

Uniósł wzrok, ponownie spoglądając na księżyc. Chciał Izuru Kiry przy sobie, choć przez ten krótki czas — tego jednego był pewien. To była jego przystań. Jego nadzieja na odkupienie — o ile jeszcze wolno było mu ją mieć.

Spojrzał ostatni raz na trzymaną figurę.

„_Możesz uwierzyć w ludzi i możesz zginąć za nich."_

Na jego dłoni spoczywał złoty generał.


End file.
